The present invention relates to doorbells and particularly to doorbell escutcheons and their method of attachment. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of hidden fasteners to attach a door bell escutcheon.
Due to the weight of a solid brass doorbell cover, it is customary to secure the unit using screws which are exposed from the outside. However, for aesthetic reasons, it is desirable to conceal the fasteners. Unfortunately, the use of concealed fasteners typically provides an unreliable attachment or requires the use of special tools to install or remove the doorbell cover. Manufacturers and consumers alike would welcome a doorbell cover attached with hidden fasteners that is reliable and can be installed and/or removed without using special tools.
A doorbell assembly with hidden fasteners includes a doorbell cover, a bracket for supporting the doorbell cover and a button assembly. The cover and bracket include central apertures that are operatively disposed in registry to receive the button assembly. The bracket includes a first set of resilient fingers for engaging the button assembly and retaining the button assembly in the central apertures and a second set of resilient fingers for engaging internal flanges formed on the inside of the doorbell cover.
Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.